


Fido

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Fido

* * *

You were born what you were, not bitten. As such, you were raised with all the precautions, all the stories of hunters, and you were raised with the belief that one day, you’d marry another werewolf. What you weren’t told about…were angels. More specifically, archangels.

So, when you fell in love with the archangel Gabriel, it was a whole new territory. It didn’t help that not only was he not ‘one of your kind’, but he was in touch with hunters. The Winchesters. With every day that you stayed with him, you shunned yourself from your community.

* * *

“I was told not to come back.” You stared at your hands, a tick in your jaw. You were torn between feeling hurt and betrayed…and angry. “I’ve been banished from my home. From my family.”

Gabriel sat next to you, running his hand through your short hair. “I’m sorry, sweetcheeks.” He sighed. “But, you don’t know what it means to me that I got a boyfriend willing to go through all this for me.” He ran his nose over your jaw, kissing your cheek after.

You chuckled lightly, and looked over at him. “But, you could have anyone.” You reminded him.

“Yet, I’ll always choose you.” Gabriel said gently. “Means you get both my love of sweets, and tendency to try to liven things up a bit.” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. “Their loss.” He told you before kissing you gently.

“Thanks, Gabe.” You gave him a small smile. “I’m glad I have you.”

He moved to pin you down. “How about you let me show you how glad I am to have you?” He had your wrists pinned. “Because I am dying to love you right now. Casa Erotica style.” He winked.

* * *

Dean stopped his brother. “Is that…Gabriel?” He motioned towards where the golden haired archangel was.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Sam muttered, furrowing his brows.

They were in town on a case- a werewolf. You and Gabe were there for the same reason. While neither of you were hunters, when it came to your own kind…you hoped to help. “I don’t know, but I don’t like this.” Dean ground out, stalking over to where Gabe had just sat down with you.

You shook your head at Gabe. “I don’t think it’s one of my old pack.” You told him.

“Your pack?” Dean froze.

Swallowing, you looked over at the furious looking hunter. Gabe was the one to speak up, however. “Oh, look. It’s the wonder twins.” He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “I should have known you two knuckleheads would show up.”

“Cut the shit, Gabriel.” Sam snapped. “You being here can’t be a coincidence.” He crossed his arms over his chest, staring your boyfriend down.

“We’re staying at that motel. Room 15. Meet us there an we’ll fill you in.” Gabe told him, looking towards you. “Sorry, babe. Looks like the fun is over. These two are so serious.” He rolled his eyes dramatically. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” Sighing, he helped you gather up the trash from your partially eaten lunch and toss it.

Dean shook his head. “You aren’t leaving our sight.” He spoke up. “You or your…pet.” He motioned to you, making you clench your jaw.

“I’m not his fucking pet.” You growled.

“Down boy.” Dean shot at you. “Motel room. Now.” He ordered.

* * *

The four of you stood around, arms crossed over your chests, no one talking. “You boys called this little powwow.” Gabriel pointed out. “So, how about we get it started.” It had been fifteen minutes of just standing around, and even his patience was wearing thin.

Dean rolled his eyes at your boyfriend’s tone. Gabriel rubbed him the wrong way to begin with. Add in him dating a werewolf- you, and it made his distaste for the angel grow. “How do we know your pet here isn’t behind all this?” He asked, a harsh look on his face.

“I’m not his fucking pet!” You snapped again. “I’m right here.” You defended yourself. “And we didn’t come to town until the killings started. I wanted to help. Or…try to.” You sighed.

Sam shook his head. “How can we be sure?” He asked, being far less judgemental than his older brother. Which was appreciated, and you had a feeling that happened a lot. That’s the vibe you got, anyway.

“About 6 months ago, I was banished from my pack.” You shrugged. “For being with Gabe. I’d been raised to believe I’d marry another werewolf, raise werewolves, and more.” You told them. “My old pack isn’t that far from here. Maybe…two towns over. I was worried it was one of them.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “What made you think that?”  He asked.

You shrugged. “Wasn’t sure. I had to come check things out, though. What if it was one of them? And I could have stopped them, but didn’t?” You countered. “I may have been born what I am, but who I am has nothing to do with that.” The brothers looked at each other. “Look, you can believe me, or don’t, that’s not up to me.” You said, getting their attention again. “At least let me help take down this werewolf.”

While Sam looked to be thinking the idea over, Dean didn’t look comfortable with it. Not even close. However, he also didn’t like the idea of letting you out of his sight. “Damn it.” He grumbled. “How can you even help us?” He asked, staring at you.

“Well, I can smell a werewolf.” You pointed out. “I don’t mean sniff them out like a hound, but if I’m near enough, I can. Even if they’re in human form. They’ll have a different scent.” You shrugged, hoping that would be enough.

Dean scrunched his nose slightly at that. “Scents…aside.” He shuddered. “I think keeping an eye on you and your boyfriend would be a good idea.” He sighed. Shaking his head, he ran his hand through his hair. “You better not make me regret this, Fido.” You glared as he pointed at you. When you pretended to bite at him, he pulled his hand back, returning your glare.

Gabriel smirked. “That’s my man.” He said proudly.


End file.
